


Cleaveland Ohio

by Mufffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Gabe has like ten plus siblings, Gabriel Has Issues, Internet Friends, M/M, Running From The Cops, Swearing, honestly, lots of swearing, macaroni and cheese, talk of vomiting blood, this is a mess, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: One wrong textThree years laterA bunch of mailing and video callsAnd a 17 hour car driveWill Sam be able to get over possibly losing his best friend by telling him he wants to be more than friends?





	Cleaveland Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> So oof and I mean idk tbh but I’m obsessed with Sam/Gabe and I have been since idk when

Unknown number 3:35 AM: DUDE I JUST THREW UP BLOOD

Sam hated texts and random calls in the night while he’s up studying for exams but this one just made him double check his messages. He stared at his screen for a second in pure concern and confusion before another message appeared.

Unknown number 3:37 AM: Just realized that's a 1 instead of a 7 in the number  
Unknown number 3:37 AM: This is probably very concerning and going to scare you when you wake up. I’m sorry random stranger for this encounter.

Sam laughed softly and looked up to stare at his ceiling in a flustered confusion. Why was it always him? He gave in and opened the messages.

Sam 3:38 AM: I think I was concerned when “DUDE I JUST THREW UP BLOOD” flashed on my screen, but you’re right if this was anyone else who’d woken up to the text I’d be scared too

Unknown 3:39 AM: Shit, I’m sorry for waking you up and telling you I threw up at 3:30 in the morning

Sam 3:39 AM: See but I was actually already awake and about to fall asleep while studying but this gave me a shock  
Sam 3:39 AM: Also um  
Sam 3:40 AM: Are you oKAY?

Unknown number 3:40 AM: 🤷🏼

Sam 3:40 AM: Are you like ??? dying?? ¿  
Sam 3:40 AM: Seriously should I send a hospital to your house

Unknown number 3:41 AM: Whoa you live in Ohio too?

Sam 3:41 AM: What? No, Denton texas ??  
Sam 3:41 AM: You live in Ohio?

Unknown number 3:42 AM: I’ve said too much

Sam 3:42 AM: No wait I wanna know what the fuck happened

Unknown number 3:42 AM: Oh boi this is a long story  
Unknown number 3:42 AM: Can I call you?

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples and thought about it. His curiosity got the better of him.

Sam 3:43 AM: Yeah, sure

He waited a few seconds and then the number flashed on his screen calling him. He quickly picked up and heard someone coughing in the background “Are you okay?” Sam asked him again.

“Yes-” The stranger blurted. They sounded like a guy? But they could’ve almost sounded like a girl so he waited “Okay so basically I was at my friend’s place-” Definitely a guy “And so we were staying up all night and fucking around and he got a new number- very important obviously but basically we left and fucking just went around and did fucking another teenagers do at three in the morning” He paused and sighed softly as if he’d been running “So then we were like ‘dude lets skateboard in the dog park’ because they have really nice pipes and shit people leave their dogs on sometimes but the gates were closed and locked so we obviously fucking jumped the gate because obviously” The stranger laughed.

Sam honestly felt bad for how stupid this guy was.

“So we were just doing whatever and obviously the cops fucking drive by and start yelling at us so we fucking jump the fence again!” He laughed “I ran down one road and my friend ran down the other but before that he was like ‘wait dude lemme give you my number’ and fucking scribbled it on my arm in pen so I was like ‘okay cool, I got my friend’s number I’ll put that in when I get home’ but then the cops were just- there! And we were like, running obviously because guilty men always run” He paused to breathe again “So I started running down the road past our high school and just kept sprinting and look man I’m not exactly big but I sure don’t work out constantly or run that far nor fast so things were hurting. I’m still hurting” He laughed again and sounded like he was choking.

“Are you okay still?” Sam asked again, laughing softly.

“Yeah just choking on blood” He mumbled before clearing his throat “Anyways I live like six blocks from the school and was just running the whole way and finally I got home, except I had to go in through the back so none of my brothers or dad saw me because right now I’m grounded-”

“I wonder why” Sam smirked, leaning onto his headboard

“Shut up” He breathed “And so I went through the back and went to my room upstairs and had to go down the hall but I felt horrid so I sat on the floor in my bathroom for like five minutes before just vomiting!” he snorted “And I just sat there before texting my friend- well, now I guess is you. And now I’m sitting on my bathroom floor eating macaroni and cheese at four in the morning”

Sam sat in silence and confusion as he slowly sighed “..Do you- ..even know why you threw up blood?” Sam whispered softly as he was forced to sit and listen.

The stranger hummed before swallowing “No but cheese is amazing” He mumbled with his mouth obviously full.

Sam gently closed his book as he put it to the side “Does- Does your friend know that you’re throwing up blood or eating macaroni and cheese?” Sam asked, still completely dumbfounded.

“Nah, he’s probably arrested,” The stranger said bluntly “Me on the other hand, will not go back to jail.

“Wait-” Sam stopped him “So you’ve been to jail.. But you’re a high schooler?” He asked softly.

The stranger spoke with a smile in his voice “You haven’t?”

“What is wrong with you?” Sam asked as he laughed.

“Would you like the alphabetical or chronological order?” They asked.

“Honestly? I just want one” Sam laughed.

“Alright well my mom died when I was six and gave birth to one more kid before dying, that’s my little brother. My dad isn’t around anymore, all eight of my older brothers are assholes, I’ve had to take care of my two baby brothers for years since none of our family wants to put up with them and I think that’s why they’re so much nicer than anyone else. Um- oh, yeah, I have like two friends and one of which cheated on my girlfriend so now I only have one friend- you know the one I was with skateboarding. I went to jail when I was like fourteen which was like two months ago and my dad and brothers were so fucking disappointed in me but I mean hey when aren’t they?” He laughed.

Sam felt honest to god bad for him now. Just an hour ago he was studying and now some stranger was tugging his heartstrings “Jesus, are you actually okay?” Sam asked him.

“Mentally or Physically?” He asked “Here I’ll answer, um, it’s neither” The stranger laughed again “I just don’t care. I mean, I’ve got secrets but they shit stays away and never comes up, but this shit? I don’t care about it. My brothers tell everyone at school I’m worthless and a failure to the family but I mean hey- I’ve got macaroni and cheese- aw it’s cold now..” He whispered, a little sad.

Sam laughed a little “Just microwave it” Sam offered the idea before frowning a little “Have you ever thought about telling some type of CPS or abuse hotline or anything?”

“And leave my baby brothers for my siblings to torment and abuse instead? No thanks” The stranger mumbled again.

“You sound like a really nice guy” Sam smiled softly “What’s your name by the way?”

The stranger laughed “That’s funny I’m sorry, like, I’m spilling family shit and just blurting everything and then it’s just ‘hey what’s your name’ ha” He laughed “Oh, right, Gabriel” Gabe smiled over the phone.

“Sam” Sam smiled as he tapped his pencil on his knee “So, how’s it feel texting the wrong number and telling them you vomited blood at three in the morning?”

“Considering you’re cool and I kinda wanna stay friends, in like three years you’re gonna randomly go ‘DUDE REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU TEXTED ME ABOUT HOW YOU THREW UP BLOOD’ and I’m gonna tell you to shut the fuck up and punch you right in your face” Gabe mumbled, eating something again.

“Do I wanna be your friend if you’re gonna abuse me like this?” Sam laughed softly “I mean I’m fifteen and can handle myself considering I’m like five eight, but I still wanna be punched in the face”

“Dude I can’t even reach that high so don’t even worry” Gabe mumbled.

“What?” Sam laughed.

“Dude I’m like five foot!” Gabe blurted before laughing, sending Sam into a fit of laughter too.

___________

Sam sat on his bed before shooting up and looking at the clock. It flashed two but he was already reaching for his phone, calling Gabe as fast as he could. Gabriel picked up carefully, voice thick in his sleep “Sam? You know it’s like three here. I don’t have your time zone” He mumbled sleepily.

“Okay but like remember that time two years ago you texted me and was like “Dude I threw up blood” and spilled your life-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Gabe yelled at him “Sorry Michael” He called before whispering into the phone “Dude fuck- you. Just fuck you” Sam laughed at this and Gabe snapped again “No just fuck you. Fuck you man” Gabe laughed too and fucking sighed deeply into his phone as Sam laid down to laugh, tearing up “Fucking- dude just fuck you. You’re an asshole” He blurted and hung up, causing Sam to actually cry from laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly now I keep thinking of the “mom I just threw up” thing


End file.
